She's my kind of Girl
by pikaqueen
Summary: Gray is in a band but is having a hard time with their new song. Maybe some help from a blonde haired friend will help? Love is in the air! Gray x Lucy
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! Since I'm a bit stumped on my last fic I decided to do this drabble because A) The song has been stuck in my head and B)I need my creative juices flowing! So please review and give me any suggestions or point out any mistakes, I'll take any criticism since I do want to get better and not suck all the time. I do not own fairy tail everything respectively belongs to Hiroshima!**

**Let's do this !~**

* * *

The raven-haired ice mage sighed as he put down his guitar. His band would be playing at a club in Fiore in a few days, they were going to debut their new song at the showcase which was really important since there would be a lot of producers there that can make them famous. Not like they weren't already but you know famous at super star level! But the ice mage seemed to not be feeling the song, why you may ask? Even he himself doesn't know.

"The lyrics are great, there doesn't seem to be anything wrong with them but something is missing."

The boy muttered to himself, he really doesn't understand what he is saying but he has a gut feeling that there was something wrong. And Gray Fullibuster always follows his gut feeling. Yes the great calm and cool Fullibuster was unsure of himself. But he knew he wasn't the only one who was feeling that there was something wrong even the idiotic Natsu his drum player felt something was off.

_~Flashback_

"_OI Gray! You're way off key! If you're going to speed it up let us know ahead of time" the salmon (He hates it when people call it pinkxD) haired boy roared in Gray's ear._

"_Flame-brain can you keep your mouth shut? AND WHAT DO YOU MEAN SPEEDING IT UP! I'm going at normal place it's you that's going too slow!" Gray yelled back but sighed thinking this was going nowhere._

"_You two never seem to go a day without fighting" said a charming but cool voice._

"_Loke it seems today is not our day usually when we practice we always nail it but now it seems that we can't even get through the first chorus." Replied an irritated Gray to Loke one of his friends and bass player. Gray felt ashamed that they couldn't get through their probably best song they have written._

"_Well it seems there is nothing wrong. The lyrics are actually good! Maybe some melodies, some harmonies? Who knows." Natsu kept rambling on and on and on. But he too felt something was missing._

"_Hmmm? Maybe it's because it's LOVE SONG and Gray can't put his voice into the emotions" Loke smirked which caused Gray to be more irritated._

"_What are you trying to say? That since I don't love someone my voice sucks? That's ridiculous!"_

"_HAHAHA Droopy eyes just been burned by playboy Loke AHAHAHAH" Natsu laughed hysterically making the two boys in front of him release a dark aura._

"_SHUT UP DIMWIT!" They both shouted and punched their band member's head leaving a red bump._

_Natsu rubbing his head just pouted but then turned back at Gray giving him a serious look "Listen Popsicle, I don't how but try to figure out the song, we're going to perform in about a week and this show might be it!" the dragon slayer had exclaimed._

_Gray didn't want to admit it but ash-brain might be right 'It's not that easy baka~'_

"_Fine Fine I will probably get it right sooner or later" Gray grinned at his band members/best friends "Since when did I the Great Gray ever let you down?"_

_Loke and Natsu just laughed and smiled at him "Oi don't get a big head."_

_~End of Flashback_

Gray ran his fingers through his hair; he told his friends that 4 days ago and he still hasn't got the song down. He rubbed his temples 'Seriously it was never this hard before so why is it hard now' Gray wondered.

"_Hmmm? Maybe it's because it's a LOVE SONG and Gray can't put his voice into the emotions"_

Gray ruffled his hair in frustration "Damn it Loke" he muttered while his cheeks were tinted a slight pink. Gray didn't want to say anything but the reason why he had the idea of the song was because he actually did like someone but couldn't admit it. What's worse is that it's not on just some random girl that he could've dealt with, but it was actually on one of his best friends. A blonde haired one to be exact.

He sighed for like the umpteenth time "Why did it have to be her?" he asked to no one in particular.

"Why did it have to be who?" a cheery voice asked

"WAHHHH!" Gray flinched upon realizing said girl was right in front of him, her chocolate orbed eyes staring at him with concern.

"Ah it just you Luce" Gray said trying to play it off, he placed his hand on his chest feeling the beat of his heart racing 'Calm down Gray' he mentally slapped himself the only girl he doesn't want to look like a fool in front of almost heard him confessed that he had feelings for her.

"Ne, Ne Tell me Gray! What's wrong?" Asked Lucy as she sat down next to him. She and Gray had been best friends for more than 2 years after Lucy moved here to Fiore. He was one of her first few friends she made when she came to live in the new town and thanks to him she met all new kinds of people like Natsu and Loke.

In fact if it weren't for her Gray wouldn't even be in a band. She finally convinced him to show off his singing talent after catching him a few times singing. Lucy chuckled recalling the moment and looked at her best friend with keen eyes. She decided to drop the subject since she knew he wouldn't talk about it until he felt like it.

"So are you guys ready for your performance I still didn't get to hear that new song of yours yet"

"Yeah sorry about that Luce, I know I told you that you'll be the first to hear it before the show but it's not ready." Gray said disappointed; he felt so excited after finishing the song since it was all about the girl he felt for but now it doesn't even seem good enough for her to hear.

"Hmph" Lucy gave a pout; she was really disappointed that she couldn't hear the song that was written by Gray. She doesn't make it noticeable but she is the band's biggest fan but she won't tell them that. Plus what Loke told her still keeps replaying back in her mind.

~_Flashback_

"_Wow you guys are going to play a new song? Who wrote it this time? You or Gray?"_

"_Ne, Lucy why do you always assume that it's either this girl freak or droopy eyes? How come not me?" asked an insulted Natsu._

_Lucy giggled "Because you said a long time ago that you weren't interested in doing that kind of stuff and I quote 'Pftt you guys make the songs if I can just beat my drums I don't care what we sing!' at least that's what I remember." Lucy laughed._

"_Hahah she got you there!" replied Loke. Natsu chuckled "Oh right I did say that after all!"_

"_So Loke tell me what's the song is about! Pleeeeeeeeeeease" whined the ecstatic girl._

"_Fine I can't say no to a pretty girl like you. Well to be honest it's quite different from the songs we usually sing, its kind of a love song to be more precise" Loke explained._

"_AHHH? A LOVE SONG? Now I'm really want to hear it? So what made you want to write a love song all of a sudden Loke?" asked the curious girl._

"_Hehe No no Lucy, I didn't even write the song. It was our own Gray Fullibuster" Loke smirked and pushed up his blue glasses "And as for as why he wrote it, who knows maybe he is falling for a girl and this is the only way for him to confess his feelings out"_

_This caught Lucy's attention "Wah? Gray interested in a girl? He hasn't told me anything" she bit her lip stunned that her own best friend might have a girlfriend and didn't even, tell her._

"_Now that I think about it stripper boy has been acting differently lately, maybe he has a secret girlfriend! EWWW what kind of girl wants to date him!" Natsu laughed but for once maybe he was onto something._

"_Hmm it could be?" Loke wondered not noticing that Lucy was making a weird face when Natsu said this. She felt as if her heartstrings were being cut loose, as if she was being rejected._

"_heheh N-Natsu don't be dumb! Hahaha! Well I'll be g-going now! See you guys!" she ran off._

"_What's with her?" asked the salmon haired boy. Loke smirked and walked back to their studios "Hmm? Who knows?"_

_~End of flashback_

* * *

_**So how was the first chapter? Review!**  
_


	2. Chapter 2: Duet

**Okay final chapter! YESH! please Review and tell me how you liked it!:D**

**I do not own Fairy Tail but I wish I did T^T**

**The song is by Runner Runner My kind of Girl but then later on switches to the duet sung with Lucy Walsh (*hahha Lucy!)**

**also further more if there is a ' before a statement then it refers to what the character is thinking. **

**If it's in bold that means its Gray singing or Lucy. If its bold and italicized like _this it means both gray and lucy are singing_**

**_Hope this_**_ helps!^-^_

* * *

Lucy remembered she acted oddly when she heard that Gray might have a girlfriend but didn't know why. 'Am I jealous? NO no don't be silly! You should be happy and support him..R-right?' Lucy sighed and looked back at the raven-haired boy who was looking at her curiously.

She blushed and turned away "Nani? Is there something on my f-face?" she stuttered.

Gray smiled and patted her head "No I was thinking there was something wrong since you've been so quiet but if you really want to hear the song I'll sing some parts of it. Jeez really I can't say no to you"

Gray couldn't help that there might be something wrong with Lucy, he can always tell just by looking at her. 'It might be embarrassing but hopefully singing might help her feel better.' Gray's heart was beating madly and couldn't stop from twitching; it felt like he was confessing.

Lucy perked up but gave him a small smile "Okay…."

(This is the song! She's my kind of Girl by Runner Runner)

"**She's the kinda girl that you wanna come home to**

**The kinda girl that you never wanna leave**

**She's the kinda girl that she makes me wanna give her everything"**

The beat got faster as Gray played his guitar, for once the song came into place and sounded like it was supposed to.

**(All I want is you)**

**It goes oh oh oh and baby we're rolling**

**All night long we're keeping it going**

**Me and you your heart beats next to mine**

**It goes oh oh oh the stereo's pumping**

**Hand in hand my heart keeps on thumping**

**Just stay close our hearts**

**They're beating time**

**All right**

Everyone passing by started to watch, Lucy had stars in her eyes, this wasn't what she expected.

**She's the kinda girl your friends are gonna love**

**She's the kinda girl that I've been dreaming of**

**She's the kinda girl that I wanna spend my life with**

**Can't you see now can't you see**

**That all I want is you**

More people started to crowd around Gray but he seem to not mind he just kept staring at Lucy not noticing she is blushing madly. 'She's so damn cute', he grinned at her feeling a sense of relief in his own heart.

**It goes oh oh oh the stereo's pumping**

**Hand in hand my heart keeps on thumping**

**Just stay close our hearts**

**They're beating time**

**She's my kinda girl**

**Heart's beating time**

**She's my kinda girl**

**She's my kinda girl**

**She's my kinda girl**

Gray stared at her but felt embarrassed and blushed not noticing the crowd was applauding.

"NE NE NE Isn't that Gray?" a random girl screamed

"OMYGOSH YEAHH IT IS!"

"He is soooo SEXY!"

"Who's that girl over there? IS THAT HIS GIRLFRIEND!"

Tons of fan girls were starting to surround the two of them. Lucy was used to this since she hangs out with the guys a lot but not to this full extent, what's worse is that she isn't caught with Natsu or Loke it was with Gray who seems to be the number 1 favorite. Which means more girls fighting over him.

"LUCY!" Gray grabbed her hand and ran out with her behind, he didn't want to deal with another dumb fight he had more things to worry about and he didn't want Lucy hurt. They ran for a while until they knew for sure that no one was tailing them.

"Sorry about that" Gray sighed he felt really bad for dragging the girl he loves into this.

"It's okay no big!" she smiled at him, which made his heart flutter just a bit "Gray that song…it was amazing any girl would just faint hearing you guys sing this!" she giggled "So what makes you think it's not ready I think it's fine!"

Gray wondered 'Yeah why wasn't it not ready until now' , he shrugged "Well it sounded just fine when I was singing it to you but with the guys it sounded pretty pathetic. He rubbed the back of his head and grinned "Maybe it's cause I was singing it to you.." he said shyly.

Lucy blushed and looked away, her stomach was in knots and her hands were feeling sweaty 'Why am I getting so nervous he was just stating the obvious'

She shaked her head and looked at him "Here let me see the lyrics again". He handed her the sheet and looked back at him

"This was my favorite part maybe add some harmonies to it?" she pointed to the sheet.

"Hmm what part? Sing it to me" he asked

"What no! I'm not good and it's embarrassing! Plus it will sound weird when I say it!" Lucy retorted, like Gray she did like to sing but only for herself, he used to call her a hypocrite for making him join a band when she too won't do it

"Aha okay well just change the words a bit, like change girl to boy then," he smiled a bit evilly he did have a point.

"Okay fine" she stuck out her tongue "Big meanie…", he waved her off signaling for her to sing it.

"**He's the kinda boy you want to wake up to**

**The kinda boy you always want to please**

**He's the kinda boy that makes me wanna be his everything"**

She smirked at him, Lucy couldn't help it and wanted to see if Gray would sing with her, he took the hint and grinned back.

"**She's the kinda girl your mom is gonna love~"**

"**He's the kinda boy you've been dreaming of"**

"**She's the kinda girl that got I want to give her everything~"**

They both smiled, blushing and just going with the flow.

"_**Cause all I want is you"**_ They sang in unison both blushing from saying embarrassing lines to each other.

"_**It goes oh oh oh and baby we're rolling**_

_**All night long we're keeping it going**_

_**Me and you your heart beats next to mine**_

_**It goes oh oh oh the stereo's pumping**_

_**Hand in hand my heart keeps on thumping**_

_**Just stay close our hearts**_

_**They're beating time!"**_

They were both into it, not realizing that they took a step closer closing the gap between them not even aware of their surroundings. Lucy decided to sing the next part

"**He's the kinda boy that you'll love to have fun with**

**The kinda boy you know it's meant to be**

**He's the kinda boy that I wanna spend my life with honestly**"

Gray felt his heart beat faster just by hearing her sing this, like she meant it and gladly took the next part.

"**She's the kinda girl that your friends are gonna love!**

**She's the kinda girl that I've been dreaming of**

**She's the kinda girl that I wanna spend my life with..Can't you see" **Lucy decided to join him at this part

"_**Now can't you see that all I want is you!" **_Gray yanked her closer smiling, her face was really red but she couldn't turn away the song wasn't over.

"_**It goes oh oh oh and baby we're rolling**_

_**All night long we're keeping it going**_

_**Me and you your heart beats next to mine**_

_**It goes oh oh oh the stereo's pumping**_

_**Hand in hand my heart keeps on thumping**_

_**Just stay close our hearts**_

_**They're beating time!"**_

Gray stared down at her face, caressing her cheek while slowly putting the loose strand of hair from her face behind her ear. Lucy was about to push back but couldn't, her emotions all over the place and her heart racing, the butterflies in her stomach turning.

'I really like Gray and I know he's teasing me, he's probably picturing the girl he really likes right now' she frowned and Gray noticed, he let go of her face and stepped back now conscious of what was happening.

'I need to let her know once and for all how I feel' his face turned red 'the song isn't over yet!' he decided to sing the rest.

"**It goes oh oh oh and baby we're rolling**

**All night long we're keeping it going**

**Me and you your heart beats next to mine**

**It goes oh oh oh the stereo's pumping**

**Hand in hand my heart keeps on thumping**

**Just stay close our hearts**

**They're beating time!"**

Lucy looked at him weird and he continued to sing more loudly

**It goes oh oh oh the stereo's pumping**

**Hand in hand my heart keeps on thumping**

**Just stay close our hearts**

**They're beating time!"**

His voice sounded desperate and a bit shaky but Lucy didn't notice just looked at him wide eyed trying to understand what was happening and whether it was reality or not

"**You're my kind of girl~"**he points at her and she flinches she notices Gray is giving her a look saying that he's serious

He took a step closer **"You're my kind of girl ~" **he grabs her into a hug, his voice was a shaking a bit when he embraced her **"You're the only girl~"**

Lucy blushed but hugged him back "Baka~ w-what are you doing?" she whispered. Gray just chuckled and held her a bit tighter

"I just wanted this girl to know how I felt about her so I decided to sing my feelings hoping she might understand. I don't know whether I'll be rejected or not but I want her to know that I-"

A pair of soft lips touching his cut Gray off, the feeling was indescribable as his world fell in to slow motion; the only thing he saw was Lucy. The kiss was chaste but was pure bliss.

"The girl is an idiot if she rejects you" Lucy spitted out "A-and d-don't worry s-she feels the s-same way" Lucy's face was flushed and looked down as if her shoes were the most interesting thing in the world but felt a hand clasped her chin upward forcing her to see Grey blue eyes gazing at her.

"Yo katta~" he smiled sheepishly with a blush forming on his cheeks. He looked at her and leaned in with his eyes closed, Lucy did like wise waiting for his lips to touch hers again but it seemed that it wasn't going to happen as two guys decided to interrupt the perfect scene.

Loke smirked at the scene and clapped his hands "WAY TO GO GRAY!" he shouted at his embarrassed friend as he flinched and backed away from Lucy as if nothing happened.

"AH! What are you two dumbasses doing here!" he screamed with his face completely red.

"Hey snow man! What were you going to do with Lucy? If you hurt her I will burn you in to a crisp!" screamed a dense Natsu not knowing what was really going on.

"L-loke? N-Natsu? Why are guys doing here? W-were you here the whole time?" the blond haired girl stuttered.

Loke chuckled at the two knowing that they just became a couple "Sorry but yeah we kind of did. We were about to make it known we were here but didn't want to interrupt you guys when we heard our song" Loke tried to play it as if it wasn't a big deal "And I see now that Gray fixed our problem."

Gray looked at him puzzled "What do you mean?"

Natsu gave him a toothy grin "Oi are you STUPID? Even I know that it sounds better now." Natsu laughed.

Lucy had a questioning look after hearing the conversation "What do you mean? The song was great I didn't see any problems with it. So how was it fixed then?"

"I'll explain, since the song was originally for you Gray couldn't put his all in it until he knows you're aware of his feelings" Loke trailed off having an amused look after seeing the two blush "And.. the song was great with him just singing it for real that time but it wasn't good enough until we heard you sing."

"AH?1 What do you mean!" the girl retorted which only made Natsu and Loke laugh harder.

"Don't you get it Luce? It's a duet! That's what's missing!" said the happy dragon slayer.

Gray smiled "Ah so it is! Heheh Ne Lucy would you like to perform with us for the show case and be in our band?"

Lucy was shocked upon hearing this, was this even real? First Gray wrote her song, then he sang it to her, he confessed saying he feels the same way about her, and now the guys are asking her to join the band and sing?

"Am I dreaming? This is just some sort of dream right? This only happens in Fairy Tales" Lucy replied pinching her cheeks.

Loke pinched them as well and chuckled "No Lucy this isn't a dream! So how about it? We really need you and it would be fun!"

"Yeah yeah ! Come one! Pleaaaaase?" added Natsu

She looked at them and smiled "Of course! Hahaha how could I say no?"

The guys beamed at her.

"So um shouldn't we change the name of the band since Lucy is now in it? It won't seem right if she's in it when we're called 'Chaotic 3' and Chaotic 4 seems kind of dumb" asked a concerned Loke. The three were stumped and trying to think of what to be called. Gray didn't seem to have a second thought about it though "How about Fairy Tail? I always wondered if fairies have tails and plus it sounds like 'Fairy Tale' and it's still seems like a fairy tail that the band has made it this far" he looked at Lucy then smiled "And it's a fairy tale that Lucy accepted my feelings"

The gang grinned at him "Yeah Fairy Tail it is!".

Xxxo xxxx~

The gang was now rehearsing the song and already registered their new name at the club. The practices were intense but you could tell they put their hearts into it they wanted to be perfect.

"Gray me and Natsu are going for break wanna come?" asked Loke as he smiled at him wryly kind of expecting of a certain answer but still felt he had to ask.

"Nah I'll stay here and clean up"

"Okay if you say so" he walked out.

Gray turned his head towards Lucy and raised his eyebrow as he notices he girlfriend was tangled up in the cords. She looked defenseless and pretty damn cute he might add. He walked up to her and ruffled her hair.

"What is it Gray I'm kind of in a bind here" the girl pouted once noticing her hair was now in a mess.

"I just wanted to finish what we started" he replied acting as if it was the most obvious thing he was going to do.

"What do you mea-" She was cut off, Gray placed his lips against hers, and was kissing her, sucking the bottom of her lip asking permission for his tongue to enter. She allowed it and felt his hot breath against her, feeling his tongue explore the insides of her mouth, their tongues battling for dominance. His won and soon she was consumed with his and her emotions that she started to getting dizzy; a sign to stop for air.

They both looked at each other earning more, it might have been a minute but to them it felt like an eternity. Gray then nuzzled his head on her neck and whispered.

"Yeah You're just my kind of girl"

* * *

So how did you guys like it?:D Please Review I really want your opinion! Onegai!If you want more stories pleasae read Fluffled up Memories as I'll update with the new chapter soon! Thanks for reading


End file.
